epochyumefandomcom-20200214-history
Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Poll Guidelines
The Polling Code and create the initial code to start a poll. The first line after "" becomes the question for the poll and the lines afterwards the polling options. Close the poll with the "" code. Create a template entitled Template:(poll name) Poll The poll will look in source something like this: Who is your favorite Straw Hat pirate? Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook General Guidelines Polls can be placed on multiple pages, so long as the code on each page is exactly the same. Each time you save a poll, if there is change to the inputted data it will create a new version of the poll, with previous votes not included. However, it is possible to revert a page (and thus also a poll) to recover the lost data. So if Vandalism targets a poll, a simple "Revert" should not loose the results. Votes can be resubmitted by the user if they change their mind, however only vote can be submitted. For now, they can appear on the forums and actual article pages, however note a few recommendations firt as follows. Note: The easiest way of avoiding bad poll data input is to place the poll on a template and it is recommended all polls be templated. A poll should be a reasonable size, no smaller then 2 and no larger then 12. Though there is no actual limits to the size a poll can be, it is unreasonable to ask for a poll that takes up too much space on the page. Only one poll per page, or 2 if they are small (both having less then 4 items). The poll should suit the page. For instance, you can't have a poll called "Flowers" on a page about "Swords", it is likely the poll will be removed. Use full names on characters, So "Luffy" is "Monkey D. Luffy" always. This is simply to avoid confusions but also saves having to recreate new versions of the poll. Try to find "closed" polls, that is a certain amount of items that are not likely to change too often. A poll on names of Devil Fruits is not an example of a closed set of items, as many are still unidentified and the poll is likely to change at any point. However there are only three types of Devil Fruit (Logia, Zoan, Paramecia) so therefore a poll on types of devil fruit is a "closed" poll. In the event of a name that is not fully known or safely translated, it would be best to use a common name ,such "Mihawk" or "Hawk-Eyes" or even "Hawk-Eyes Mihawk" rather then "Juracule Mihawk", to avoid potential arguments. A poll should remain on a page long enough to hopefully gather enough votes. Polls also count as a "on-going" reference, as they are updated whenever an editor votes. If an editor wishes to know the results of something, a poll can act as a "peace of mind" on the matter. However, they should not be used in place of Shonen Jump poll results nor is there a need to mention them on any page outside the poll. Note: There is potential conflict between , be careful not to accidentally place the galley code within the Polling code listings, as this does not work. Site Navigation